My last breath
by Cristalake
Summary: DISCONTINUED Post-Eclipse. Bella has always been a strange human. Now after having been turned, she finds out that she is an even odder vampire. Canon pairings.
1. Bereavement

My second song fic, once again by Evanescence (which is a real word in case you're wondering. It means disappearing after a short time.) :-p

_**Hold on to me love...  
You know I can't stay long.  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid (Oh oh...)  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?**_

Holding my last breath...  
Safe inside myself,  
Are all my thoughts of you.  
Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight. 

I gazed up at Edward's molten gold eyes and smiled, feeling the warm metallic-tasting liquid that was the source of my life dripping from my lips. "Edward", I murmured softly, avoiding blinking. I knew I was dying and I wanted to take as much of him in as possible. I wanted his eyes, gazing at me in that loving, tender way, to be the last thing I saw before I crossed over.

"Bella... Bella. Oh Darling stay with me. Speak to me please", begged my angel, his voice breaking. If he could have cried, I knew he would be sobbing by now. "Ed...ward", I croaked softly, my voice horse. He clutched my body tighter to him, the blood-stained dress pooling over his lap.

_**I'll miss the winter.  
A world of fragile things.  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)...  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears.**_

_**Holding my last breath...  
Safe inside myself,  
Are all my thoughts of you.  
Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight.**_

"Don't... cry. Not... Not for me. Please... Be happy, when I'm... when I'm gone."

"No. No no no no no no no... Please, please darling. Please my love. I beg of you. Don't speak like that. You'll be fine. You'll be fine. Please. Don't go. No Bella no... Please...", his murmured pleas fell into whispers as I gently closed my eyes. I forced them open, using almost all the energy left in my body.

"I... love you... Edward", and with that, I raised my body the few millimetres separating us and gave him one final kiss. I felt myself drowning in the darkness behind my eyelids and herd a distant sobbing before I knew no more.

_**Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there...**_

Say goodnight.  
Don't be afraid.  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black...  


I felt a sharp, burning pain in my neck who jolted me back to myself.

"Oh lord. God no. What have I done? What have I done!", I heard my Angel mutter.

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Help me... please"

The pain intensified till I felt that the oppressing darkness of earlier on would almost be welcome if only to escape from it all. A dim part of my mind who was still able to think rationally told me that I was being changed. I was being given the chance to spend the rest of eternity with my love. I felt tears of joy rise to my eyes.

"Oh Bella. Don't cry darling. Please don't cry my love", Edward's silken tenor whispered at my ear.

I smiled through my pain. how silly my Edward could be. These were tears of joy, not of pain. I tried to open my mouth to tell him so but the only thing that came out was a dull croak. I closed my mouth and settled for giving him a smile, my eyes still closed, which quickly turned to a grimace of pain. Lightning and fire, white, hot, blazing FIRE danced through my veins, killing me slowly... painfully. A single thought crossed my mind.

_**Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight...**_

_I'm coming Edward..._

There we go 2nd song fic up and posted. sniff I'm so proud XP. As always. Please R&R. To all those which don't write fanfics or aren't in the habit of reviewing, you don't have an _idea_ how _much_ it helps a writer to better his writing style, and how proud one fells when someone takes the time to review. Even if t's just a single word. Just a good or a bad.


	2. Awakening

OMG!! I'm sooooooooo happy! 2 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Someone actually reads this and _likes _it! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!! I wasn't planning on continuing this but I will JUST FOR YOU **Wannabevampireforlife**! XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HERE-WE-GO-HERE-WE-GO-HERE-WE-GO-HERE-WE-GO-HERE-WE-GO-HERE-WE-GO

I woke up after what seemed to be _months_ of agonizing. All throughout my pain, I had not screamed. I couldn't. The only thing that kept me safe was the voice of my Angel, singing a familiar song to me over and over. I was scared of screaming since if I did, I knew I would drown out his voice and I wouldn't be able to stop. It would kill me, and I couldn't die. Not when I was so close to heaven.

I lied still, my body stretched and ready. The pain had stopped. It was as if it was never there. I was wary. It must have been a trap, and the moment I let my guard down, it would come back, more painful than before.

"Bella. My love. Can you hear me? Your alright. It's over", Edward murmured in my ear. I immediately relaxed. I he said it was over, than it must be.

"Edward", I called as I opened my eyes.

Everything seemed so much brighter, so much clearer. It was as if I had been watching an old TV show all my life and I was suddenly thrust in front of a modern TV. I could smell things I had never even thought had a scent. The grass, the clouds, the remaining humidity that was normal in Forks, even the air (that I realized was more polluted than I had ever thought)! The change was astounding.

I looked up into the molten-gold eyes I so loved, only to see that they were onyx. Deeper, and darker than I had ever seen them, not only because of a deep thirst, but also because of a deep sadness.

I frowned, confused. Why was my Angel sad? Such a look did not belong splendid face. Was it because of me? Was he not happy to see me? A deep surge of guilt overcame me. By changing me, he had forced himself into staying with me for eternity.

I knew he had been willing to marry me when I was human, but by doing that , he would have only been forced to stay by my side for a few years. Eventually, I would die or I would have him leave me for someone younger. Now that I was a vampire, he couldn't do that. Even if he wanted to, I knew I wouldn't let go.

Despite my guilt, I would hold on with everything I had. I had been willing to live the rest of my life without him as a human since I knew that I would eventually die and my suffering would end but I couldn't do so again. Not now that I had eternity.

"I'm sorry", I murmured softly.

"Your sorry!", he laughed. I cringed. He didn't accept my apology.

"Dear, dear Bella. You've spent the last three days in a torturous inferno and when you wake up he first thing you say is I'm _sorry_? What do you have to be sorry for? If anything, I should be the one apologizing for submitting you to such an existence."

"What do you mean", I asked. I took his face in between my hands.

"You saved me Edward. You gave me the chance to spend eternity with you, if-if you still want me".

I was looking at my now brownish-red dress bashfully.

"If I want to? If I want to!", he shouted a tad bit hysterically.

"Bella, silly silly Bella. I damned you to the life of a vampire to be able to keep you with me forever and you wonder if I _want_ you to stay? I don't _want_ you to stay. I _need_ you to stay. I'll die if you don't!"

With that, he took my face between his hands and crashed his lips to mine. His lips burned (not in a bad way) me and I felt tiny electric currents rushing through me from everywhere he touched. His tongue slipped through my mouth and I gasped, giving him entry. We had never kissed like that.

I had half a mind to remind him of our boundaries before we went to far before I remembered that they didn't hold anymore. We stayed like that for quite a while (it's one of the advantages of not having to breathe. You can french your husband much longer) before he pulled away. I knew that if it had been up to me, we would have been there all day.

"It's feeding time for the hum-" ,he started before catching himself, "vampire."

I wrinkled my nose. As a human I had despised the scent of blood and it didn't seem any more appetizing to me now. I supposed that when I would see or smell it for the first time as a vampire I would like it more but i still couldn't hold back the slight shiver of disgust that ran through me at the idea of drinking animal blood.

Edward frowned. "Aren't you hungry", he asked. I though about it a bit. "Well... Now that you mention it, I do feel a bit dehydrated. I just didn't notice earlier. My thoughts were... elsewhere."

He grinned. "I'm sure they were." He took my hand and tugged me gently towards the door.

"While you were... turning", he hesitated at the word ( I would have to have a talk with him about that) "Emmet went and bought you a surprise."

I scowled. "Tell me you didn't buy me anything. You know I hate having people spend money on me."

"I didn't buy you anything", he dutifully replied. I gave him a suspicious look. Something about that tone sounded much too innocent.

We went out to the back where we found Emmet. He grinned widely at me and ran towards me before scooping me up in a huge bone-crushing hug that would no doubt have killed me had I still been human.

"There's my favourite hum- newborn", he said joyfully as he set me down. He held me back at arms length and gave me an appraising look. "You look good. Real good."

"Careful. Rosalie might get jealous", said Edward as he pulled me into his arms.

Emmet rolled his eyes. "Of course. Come over here Bella. I left your surprise behind the garage."

I followed him, my hand still attached to Edward's and after having gone behind the garage I found-waiting for me with a large red bow attached- a cow.

"A cow", I stated flatly. "Gee... Thanks."

The look on my face must have been funny because I soon found Emmet and Alice, who had appeared sometime before, laughing loudly with Edward chuckling behind me.

"Silly Bella", he told me. "It's or eating."

I gulped.

"Eating."

"He sighed. "You're a vampire now Bella. You're going to have to drink blood to survive."

"Ok.", I said. "How do I..."

"Just let yourself go. Your instincts will know what to do. That's why I didn't have you change out of your dress. You'll probably get dirty."

I nodded and screwed my eyes shut. I stood there stiffly for a while before peeking open an eye.

"It's not working", I declared.

"maybe you just need some help", Emmet said before casually raking his fingers across the cow's flank. A small, shallow cut appeared and blood dribbled out. My reaction was instantaneous.

I fell to my knees, my hands clamped over my nose and immediately stopped breathing. It was too late. The most horrible scent imaginable filled my nostrils.

A mix of copper and various gases made the scent truly noxious. It smelled bitter and sour and rotten all at the same time and the thought of ingesting something so _impure_ made me gag. I wanted to vomit the odour away but as a vampire I was unable.

I gasped, the scent filling my nose once more and I shook, desperate to escape it. I wanted to faint but I was unable to. I attempted to stop thinking about it and without realizing started escaping into myself. I closed my eyes, pushing the feeling of nausea away and then opened them anew only to be greeted by an inexplicably strange sight.

AN-UNDER/AN-UNDER/AN-UNDER/AN-UNDER/AN-UNDER/AN-UNDER/AN-UNDER

Here we go. Yes, the cliff-hanger was put on purpose. I'm planning on adding chapter three within a week (cuz I only know the top part but nothing after so I'm searching for inspiration. If you have some, feel free to share) but if you add enough reviews (read: at least one) nagging at me to update quickly I may find some sooner (hint hint). Once again. Thanks to **Wannabevampireforlife**. This is going to be a preatty long fic and it's because of you and the amazing review you sent me (it really means a lot -)!


	3. Eccentricities

My loyal followers, I, the great Cristalake have finally decided to update lol. Actually, I was planning on making you wait a bit more but since my evil diabolical, cruel sees Vero looking over shoulder I mean wonderful and _kind_ friend kept whining, I've decided to update "sooner".

I swear, I tried to post this two days ago but FFnet was on the fritz and then I was sick and today I had sooo much homework I don't even know if I'll post this before Tuesday (cuz on Mondays I finish volleyball at 8PM and when I get home at night I'm **EXHAUSTED! **On Monday's I'm too tired to sleep. I just fall unconscious on the closest thing (the shower is included. I would have died if my mom didn't rescue me!)

Anyhow...

As always, Twilight and all subsequent sequels belong to the great and amazing Stephenie Meyer (bless her) and I am making absolutely no monetary profit from this (but your amazing reviews are worth so much more)!

so...

HERE-COMES-THE-STORY-HERE-COMES-THE-STORY-HERE-COMES-THE-STORY

**Chapter 3**

**Eccentricities Bella's P.O.V**

I found myself standing in the middle of the meadow. « This is impossible », I uttered, stunned. Around me, the trees formed a protective circle. The meadow glowed a brilliant gold and red from the last falling rays of twilight.

I stepped towards the trees and stopped, holding back a scream. Slithering amongst the trees was a huge red snake. I could tell, just by it's color, that it was venomous.

I had the strangest feeling that even thought I was a vampire, I would be harmed if that animal bit me and scampered back quickly. I was about to climb up a tree, conveniently forgetting the fact that I _couldn't_ climb trees and that I would probably fall right _on _the snake I was trying to avoid when the strangest thing happened.

The snake had slithered up to the edge of the meadow and just when I thought it would come out of the tree's shadows, it stopped. I seemed to push against the air as if fighting a strong current only to lay down, seemingly defeated and start again.

I gazed around, confused, and noticed something I seemed to have overlooked. A golden bubble seemed to surround the meadow. At once I understood. The bubble, or whatever it was acting like some sort of shield and was stopping the snake from getting in.

I sat down to watch it's desperate attempts at penetrating my protective bubble and, some time later, watched it fade away. I stood, wary. I cautiously approached the greenery. I stuck out my hand, then my arm and once I had decided that I wasn't going to be attacked, stepped out.

I gasped as I felt myself falling upwards (if that was possible). I closed my eyes against the current and stopping soon after. I felt strong arms around my waist and I realized I was leaning against a hard chest. My eyes snapped open.

"Bella! You're awake! I was so worried!", he kissed my hair frantically. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Why aren't I in the meadow?", I asked. Alice shot me a confused look

"Oh, oh, she's delusional", said Emmett.

I scowled at him, glaring.

"I am _not_ delusional", I snapped, annoyed. "I _know _what I saw. I was in the meadow a few seconds ago. There was a huge blood-red viper slinking around. It was trying to get in but it was stopped by some sort of strange force-field. When I stepped into the foliage (after it left, mind you), I fell upwards and the next thing I know, I'm lying here and having my sanity questioned."

"Bella," began Alice gently, "you never left the backyard. When you saw the cow started bleeding, you fainted"

"But vampires _can't _faint.", I argued

"Apparently, they can", said Emmett, butting in.

"Alright, suppose vampires _could _faint. That wouldn't explain me fainting at the scent of _blood. _Vampires are supposed to drink blood. How can I be allergic to it?", I cried, upset and hungry.

Carlisle cleared his throat and stepped towards me. Immediately, we quieted down and turned all of our attention to him.

"I believe I know what happened." He glanced at me, and I gave him a small smile, encouraging him to go on.

"When Bella was human, one of the things that made her so special was her odd immunity to the powers of vampires who's abilities affected the mind. Her mind was her sanctuary. I believe this was carried into this life. The same could be said of her 'allergy' to blood. Even as a human, she couldn't stand the scent. It must smell much more awful now that she's a vampire."

"That makes sense", agreed Alice.

"For Bella," Emmett added, a teasing grin on his face. " After all, she was never a normal human. Why should she be a normal vampire?"

"Maybe that's your power Bella", he laughed, addressing me "is never being what we expect."

He walked into the house still laughing deeply, Alice following in his wake. He had no idea how right he was. Neither did I at the time.

Edward stood up and raised me with him. I gazed into his onyx eyes, (they were probably that because of the dried blood on my dress) that were shining with an unknown emotion.

Looking at him, standing there, in the fooling rays of sunshine, I stood awed by his beauty. I suddenly felt very inadequate, standing there in my slightly ripped, blood-stained wedding dress, my hair in disarray and a no-doubt messy look about me. I had hoped that after my change I would look nice, a little more deserving of Edward. Abruptly, I began to cry. The silvery tears fell from my eyes and made me cry even harder. Vampires weren't supposed to be able to cry. I was such a failure that I wasn't even able to act like a proper vampire. Why did I even _think _I could deserve such a god-like creature for a husband?

Edward wrapped me up in his arms and gazed at me with concern.

"What's wrong my love?" , he asked softly.

I clutched his shirt and buried my face in his chest. " I'm a failure", I sobbed.

"No, you're not. Why would you say that? You're perfect, darling", he replied, rocking me gently.

"No I'm not! I'm pathetic. I'm ugly, I'm clumsy, I can't drink blood, I faint and now I'm sobbing all the tears, which I shouldn't even have, out of my body like a baby! I was a useless human and I thought it would change when I became a vampire but it's even worse! What self-respecting vampire faints at the sight of blood?"

Edward laughed. "Oh, Bella! You're so silly! You're not ugly; you're the most beautiful girl in existence, even when you're in tears and a blood-stained dress! And about your clumsiness, you could barely stay on your feet when you were human. I never had any doubt that even 'vampirism' wouldn't completely get rid of that." He laughed gain, then frowned at me.

"What I don't get is _**why**_you're upset that you can't drink blood! If anything, I though you would be ecstatic!"

I hastened to reassure him. "I'm upset because I _should_ have killed that cow the moment I saw it. The fact that I didn't just makes me odd."

"Don't worry", he said " I love you anyway, odd or not".

I smiled, then gave a small sniff and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I love you too", I told him.

He gave me the crooked grin I loved and kissed me. Immediately my brain stopped working and my legs turned to jell-o. I was turning into a pile of womanly goo in his arms.

He pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back, my heart hammering madly in my chest. I froze. My _heart _was hammering madly in my chest. I met his eyes and I saw that he was just as confused as I was.

Just then, I heard a sound. My head snapped to the foliage and Edward's followed just a second later. I paled and my new-found heartbeat sped up. I stared open-mouthed at the sight of one of my greatest fears striding, tense, in the canopy of the trees…

ANANANANANANANANANANAN

Yup! It's a cliff hanger. Again. You guys must really hate me lol . Don't worry. I've got chapter 4 already written... I just have to find the sheet. dodges flying rotten fruit and hides behind chair

I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lose it! Please don't kill me Vero! Speaking of Vero. Go check out her profile (It's **Pearledtears **in my list of fav authors). She's gonna add a fic soon called **Electricity**. She's told me some of the plot and it should rock! If she doesn't post it up soon help me nag-I mean motivate- her to write it by sending her messages.

Thanks! Now REVIEW! If I don't get at least one (and no Vero, yours doesn't count. It's a given) I'll make you wait a MONTH for chapter 5 (if Vero doesn't kill me first lol) .

Oh and btw (by the way), if anyone wants to guess what Bella's power is, guess away. I'll give virtual cookies to the one who gets it right or closest but do it quickly cuz you'll know by chapter 5 ok!


	4. Eccentricities part2

I'm really _really_ sorry I took so long to post this. I have no excuse other than procrastination (of which I am a master). Anyway... I'm posting now. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I LOVE YOU GUYS! (hugs to everyone) Seriously... You really made my day! As a peace offering (snickers) here's an extra long chapter. You know. I suffered a lot this chapter. My computer's in my basement and it's f-in cold! I froze my hands off to write thsi! You see, my seffering is a sign of how much I love you guys (puts on martyrised face) lol.

**Chapter4**

**Eccentricities part2. Bella's P.O.V**

"Jacob", I gasped as I gaped at the silent figure shacking madly just a few feet away. My mouth felt strangely dry and I gulped. "Jake", I said again. I groped for something to say. Anything.

"You can't be here. Your violating the treaty."

I winced as soon as I had said it. Anything expect that.

Jacob laughed bitterly.

"The treaty doesn't hold anymore. Not since it bit you", he spat.

I gulped. He looked livid. I was shocked he hadn't already bounded across the clearing, trying to rip Edward's throat out.

"Jake", I said tentatively, my voice as disarming and soothing as I could make it.

Something flickered in his eyes. "Don't talk to me blood-sucker", he sneered a second later.

I suddenly felt a deep rage build in me threatening to overpower me and make me do something brash and no doubt stupid and maybe even suicidal. Before I even realized what I was doing, my body was already in action.

Later, I would recall how astonishingly stupid I had been but at the moment, I had no control over my body or my words.

"I'm not a blood-sucker", I spat venomously (that's a figure of speech. I doubt I _had_ any venom to spit).

In the blink of an eye, literally, I found myself standing in front of my best fiend who's shaking intensified till it seemed as if he was having an epileptic fit. Without even a second's hesitation, I grabbed his hand and pressed it against my chest.

I watched bewilderment, shock and finally disbelief cross his face in the time-span of a few minutes.

"Your heart's beating", he whispered.

I nodded a tad bit sullenly.

"How is this possible", he asked, then, not giving me a chance to reply, he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ground in a big, and surprisingly tender, hug.

"How is this possible", he murmured anew against my hair. "I saw him bite you Bella. I saw you _die_", his voice cracked at the word.

I felt a sudden surge of guilt. Poor Jake. He must have felt horrible. Watching his best-friend die, supposedly killed by a man he despised, and unable to do anything.

I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, my hands not quite connecting on the other side. I stayed there for a while as he drew in great shuddering breaths. When he was calm once more, he raised his head and looked me in the eye.

"I should have noticed sooner", he said. "Other than the disgusting stench one naturally gets from hanging around leeches", here I frowned, he went on regardless of my disapproval, "you smell just like you always have."

He buried his face in my hair and breathed deeply as if to emphasize this fact.

I heard a low growl come from behind me and had no doubt that Edward was using every once of self-control he had to not come rip me out of Jake's arms.

Just then, I felt my stomach churning as it let out a pitiful imitation of my _husband's_ (how I loved the word. ironic since I had so hated the though of matrimony initially).

Jacob laughed loudly, throwing his head back and I heard a small snicker come from Edward's direction. I had no doubt that he was smirking in that manner I found so seductive and yet infuriating.

I blushed, my cheeks turning bright red.

"You're blushing", Jacob said, his voice amazed. I think that my blush was what served to convince him that I wasn't a vampire, not a real one anyway.

"I know. I'm hungry too and if you don't put me down now I'm going to have to chew your arm off so I can go eat, thought i might not be hungry when I'm done", I said seriously.

Jacob chuckled and set me down on my feet.

I brushed imaginary lint from the remainders of my gown (Alice must be disappointed. She had spent so long picking it out) before grabbing Jacob's hand and dragging him (believe it or not I _did_. He had his heels planted quite firmly in the ground when he realized where I was bringing him) towards the house.

I passed Edward who followed me.

"Where do you think you're bringing the mutt", he inquired.

I gave him a look that made it clear that the answer should have been obvious.

"Inside the house."

"No your not", he said, face set in a determined frown.

"Yes I am", I said. "I'm hungry and I bet that Jacob, being the bottomless pit that he is, is too and as I'm certain that Esme has some food in the house, I'm going there and you too are coming" and not giving him the chance to reply, I continued my trek to the house, my two unwilling companions behind me.

Before I even stepped past the door, Alice was running to meet me.

"Oh Bella are you aright! I was sitting in the living room then I wasn't able to see you anymore and I was so worried! Are you alright? What happened and what's that foul stench", she said all in one super-rapid voice as she wrinkled her delicate nose.

She then seemed to notice Jacob standing awkwardly behind me, hands hanging at his sides.

"What's he doing here", she asked, a slightly grossed-out look on her face.

"He's going to eat with us... Well me. Speaking of eating, I'm still hungry."

I turned towards Jacob.

"Let's go get some food! I'm in the mood for beef sandwiches", I joked and was rewarded with a small smile from Edward.

We entered the kitchen, Jacob still reluctantly striding behind me. It was clear he was uncomfortable being in vampire territory.

"Esme", I greeted the beautiful brown-haired female who was standing at the oven.

"Bella", she answered back, a smile on her lips and eyes smiling. She turned, a tray in hand and frowned at the sight of Jacob before shrugging.

"Are you staying for supper", she asked kindly.

Jacob seemed to grimace with the effort necessary to stay civil. "Actually...", he began.

"He would love to stay", I interrupted smoothly, "isn't that right Jacob", I asked, sending him a glare who dared him to disagree.

He nodded half-heartedly and I beamed at him.

"Alright then", said Esme with a small nod.

She placed the tray on the rarely-used dinning table and turned back to the oven. A few minutes later, she had an enormous amount of all kinds of foods on the table.

I opened my eyes wide.

"We can't eat all that", I said, shocked.

Esme smiled. "Maybe you can't but I hear that werewolves eat a lot. If Jacob is going to dine here, I'll make sure he won't leave hungry", and with a resolute nod, she turned back to the stove and began cooking as if making Jacob as fat as possible in as little time as possible was the reason for her existence.

Just then, Alice walked into the room.

"Oh", she exclaimed, eyes wide. "It's suppertime already! I'll go tell Emmett!"

I groaned and Jacob shot me a questioning look.

"Alice, Edward and Emmett seem to have this weird fetish with watching me eat", I answered his unasked question, blushing lightly.

"That's weird", he said.

"I know."

We sat down at the table, Edward facing me. A few seconds later, Emmett and Alice were sitting on either sides of him.

I scooped some food into my plate and started eating, acutely aware of their eyes staring unblinkingly at me with utmost fascination.

I sighed and put down my fork.

"You know I hate eating with you staring at me", I said, exasperated.

They all averted their eyes guiltily but I knew that the moment my fork was back in my hand, they would be doing the same thing. I turned to Jacob who was staring at the food as if it was going to jump up and bite him at any moment.

I sighed. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "It's not poisoned you know", I said wryly.

He wrinkled his nose. "Even if it's not", he said, disgust hanging onto every word. "How good could it be."

I glared at him. "Try it", I ordered. as he seemed to have no such inclination I decided to use a slightly more violent method. "If you don't try it I'll shove it down you throat. Besides, after all the work Esme did to make this, the least you could do id give it a chance."

He sighed dispassionately and picked up his fork. He stabbed a piece of seasoned meat and glared at me. "If this kills me, your paying for the funeral bills", he grumbled. I rolled my eyes and urged him to get on with it and stop acing like such a drama queen.

"I do _not_ act like a drama queen", he said before shoving the meat into his mouth. Immediately, his eyes widened.

"What's wrong", I asked, concerned as I watched him chew and swallow slowly. Maybe it really _would_ kill him.

"It _good_", he said, shocked. I sent him a smug smile. "I told you so."

He put some more food in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "How can it be _good_. Blood- _vampires_-", he corrected at my glare, 'can't eat. They shouldn't be able to cook decent-tasting food cuz they can't taste it."

I shrugged. "Esme's amazing", I explained.

With that, I got back to eating my food, trying all the while to ignore the gazes of the three vampires who observed me.

Sometime later, I finished, feeling ore or less full. I noticed that I had eaten a good bit more than I would have usually. I turned to glance at Jacob and did a double-take.

Around him was a large space completely free of food. I sat, open-mouthed, as I watched him methodically shoving large amounts of food into his mouth. That would explain why I felt the three Cullen's attention shift from me during my meal. They too were staring, enraptured, at the oddly fascinating and stomach-churning (for me at least) sight of Jacob inhaling vast quantities of nourishment.

'Where do you put it all", I asked, slightly horrified. How was it that Jacob was not an obese blob with all the food he ate.

He swallowed and grinned at me. "Don't you know", he asked mockingly. "Werewolves have nine stomachs."

I stared at him, shocked and mumbled: "That would explain a lot of things." I had been a witness to the lupine ritual of feasting before but I had never seen Jacob eat this much.

"Do you want some more dear", Esme asked as she came into view, beaming, while holding a loaded tray. She seemed to literally _glow_ as Jacob nodded.

Esme loved to cook and she was pretty darn good at it but in a house filled with vampires, her talent was usually wasted. I think that was one of the reasons she liked me so much. I was able of tasting her delicious concoctions. I had a feeling Jacob would be eating over much more often than the rest of the Cullens, and he, liked. Being a bottomless pit with a nine black holes for stomachs had definitely endeared him to Esme, werewolf or not.

Quite a while later, Jacob, having fully ravaged the kitchen was guided to the door by Esme and I. Grinning hugely, she reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Come back soon dear", she said. Jacob shuddered lightly and ran towards the trees, heading towards La Push without answering.

"I like that boy", sighed Esme happily.

"I know", I laughed.

We made our way back to the kitchen, I planning on helping with the dishes if they weren't already done (having a houseful of vampires around made that possible) when I saw something that made my blood run cold.

---

----

----

----

---

---

--

--

--

--

--

(A/N Just kidding. I'm not evil (or suicidal) enough to end it there lol )

On the floor lay Alice, twitching and spasming sporadically. At her side sat a concerned Jasper. he was sending waves of calmness and muttering soothing words in her ear. I had seen Alice having visions before but those had never sent her into a fit like this.

Esme and I reached her side at the exact time she sat up suddenly, grasping Jasper's shirt desperately.

"Jazz... Jazz... Get Bella... Get Bella out... Danger... Danger coming for her", she gasped out before falling limply into his arms, exhausted, but it was too late. At the very moment she spoke, the front doors came bursting open. Every head snapped in that direction and I felt myself stop breathing as I paled. My mouth went dry and I felt the same sense of foreboding panic I had experienced when Jacob stood in the yard increased tenfold.

Danger had arrived.

(ENDOFCPENDOFCPENDOFCPENDOFCPENDOFCP)

You guys hate me huh?! LOL! I **LOVE** keeping you in suspense. Stay tuned for the next chappy in which I reveal what the danger is. The more reviews I get the sooner I update LOL! I have a bet started with my friend to see who can get most reviews by chapter 10 (because there is going to be a chapter 10. Don't worry. I won't give up on MLB now.) and I'm determined to win so REVIEW!

By the way, comments on my writing style would be appreciated. Do you think I made Esme too OOC, Jacob?

Oh and, guesses about Bella's power are still up. You should know soon. Chapter 6 at the latest.

Now remember... **REVIEW!**


	5. Seperation

My loyal reviewers, I the great and amazing CRISTALAKE have decided to grace you all with... (Drum roll please!) An UPDATE! (Reviewers scream and fall to their knees to worship Cristalake).

Alarm clock rings Waaat? Oh right. I have to update. cracks knuckles. Let's get crakin or I might just find myself kidnapped and tortured in my sleep.

He's CP5! Peace out!

BTW. I'm Soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not having updated. I know you hate me, I hate me too! I said this would be up last Friday and it's a week late! I'm so so sooooooooo sorry!

On the up side, my great friend (Go read her fic, Electricity, it rocks and it's on my favs) Pearledtears **(THANK YOU SOO MUCH) **gave me an** AMAZING** idea for my fic and the inspiration fairy has come and nipped me in the bud so after Valentine's day (that's my mom's birthday and I'm writing her a story so I won't update for a while… again) you can expect more frequent updates (and I mean it this time)… at least for a while lol .

BTW#2: Guys... When you see that I haven't updated for too long, a review telling me to get my ass in gear really helps ok? (hint hint)

BTW#3: Pearledtears and I are planning on writing some fics together soon and they will be posted on a new account called **Cristaltears** which will, of course, be on my **Favorite authors** list and on hers so go see it. It should be up soon (her version of soon, not mine lol ).

CP5CP5CP5CP5CP5CP5CP5CP5CP5CP5CP5

cp5cp5cp5cp5cp5cp5cp5cp5cp5cp5cp5cp5cp5cp5

**Chapter5**

**Seperation Bella's P.O.V**

"The Volturi", I gasped. I saw my reflection in a glass pale. Not an easy feat when your literally "deathly pale" but I managed to do it.

I felt Esme tense at my side, her body as taut as a drawn bow. She remembered our last meeting with the clan of red-eyed vampires and was wary. I could tell she was ready to defend any of her children to the last breath.

I shot a glance at Alice from the corner of my eye. She was being helped into sitting position by Jasper. I knew she would be little help in a fight as would Jasper. He would not leave her side.

Aro came striding gracefully into the room, his dark cloak steaming dramatically behind him. I think that's why he kept it around. He seemed like the type who would appreciate modifying his outward appearance to suit the clichéd image that most people have of vampires.

Carlisle who had been crouching at Alice's side stood tall and went to greet him.

"Aro", he said, voice pleasant and gaze wary. "What an unexpected surprise".

"Carlisle my good friend", greeted Aro as he went up to embrace him. "It's wonderful to see you again. I was in the area and I decided to stop by and see if you were keeping your side of the bargain."

"Of course", said Carlisle as he glanced warily behind him.

I followed his gaze and came to rest my eyes on the guards whom I hadn't noticed before.

Standing there, as immobile and pale as porcelain statues, they looked simply malicious. My eyes returned to Aro and I found myself entrapped by his. I could feel my newly-revived heart hammering wildly in my chest, beating a rhythm that pulsed through every nerve in my body.

Thumpthump. Thumpthump.

I felt my hands shake as his gaze intensified, seeming to search my soul for the answer to some unanswered question. I wanted to look away from his captivating gaze but I was unable. My hands shook even more and I felt like a tiny mouse would went confronted to a King Cobra's hypnotizing, and deadly, stare.

Thumpthumpthump. Thumpthumpthump.

A shiver ran through my body, leaving a cold trail of heart-stopping fear (though it seemed to have the opposite effect on me) coursing through my veins.

My teeth clenched, my muscles tensed and my body stood straight and taut; the perfect fleeing position, and yet I could not move. Aro, his gaze that of a hunters, had me mesmerized and petrified like the frightened prey that I was.

Carlisle cleared his throat (a gesture made more to attract attention than out of necessity) and the spell was broken.

Aro looked away and I began breathing again. (When had I stopped?) My heart beat intensified, singing it's joy in a way that nearly sent me to my knees. I felt tears of relief prick my eyes and I viciously blinked them back. I would _not_ cry!

"Well you've seen Bella. We don't want to keep you any longer than necessary", he said in a not-so-subtle attempt to get them to leave. I knew it was pointless. Aro's eyes twinkled in a disturbing way.

"Carlisle my old friend... Are you trying to get rid of me", he asked, distinctively amused.

"Not at all", lied the Cullen Patriarch smoothly. "I was simply saying that you did not have to occupy yourself with us. I doubt that you would travel so far from Italy to simply visit."

Aro laughed. I thought that it sounded rather maniacal (kind of like those evil villains on TV who cackle madly while rubbing there hands then go off and screw up their evil plan, despite the fact that I was sure that whatever Aro was laughing about wouldn't blow up in his face).

"True. True. The real reason I came here was to see if Bella had been changed. As I can see, you haven't done so we will have to deal with the situation as we see fit."

I tensed. That couldn't announce anything good. Aro raised his hand and Jane twitched by his side.

"Wait", said Carlisle.

Aro's eyes shifted to him.

"Bella has been changed."

Aro raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"That is why I could clearly hear her heartbeat before I even stepped foot on your territory", he replied acerbically.

Carlisle stepped towards him, hand outstretched.

"I know it sounds improbable but Bella _was_ bitten."

The ancient vampire raised his eyebrow once more and took the offered limb in his own. Nothing seemed to happen then Aro features took on a shocked expression before turning into curiosity.

I shivered. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Aro's curiosity never brought anything good.

"How interesting", he said, humming.

"It seems you _were_ changed my dear. And yet..."

He looked at me in a contemplative way that immediately sent the hairs on my neck rising.

An (extremely short) fraction of a second later, I found myself pinned to a wall on the other side of the kitchen. I looked at the red-eyes gleaming maliciously at me and gulped.

I heard Edward roar and glanced over Demetri's shoulder. He was running at full speed towards me, Emmett and Esme just a few paces behind. I felt hope bubble in my chest. Edward would save me once again.

Just then, he fell backwards and slid a few meters back before getting up and charging again, seeming to hit an invisible brick wall. He began to bang on it, looking a bit ridiculous, and yelling obscenities in what I guessed to be Italian at the carnivorous vampires who were currently holding me prisoner.

Aro chuckled.

"I see you've encountered the power of our newest addition to the guard."

A short woman (maybe shorter than Alice, if that was possible) with long blue hair who fell down to her waist glided (she definitely wasn't walking) to stand next to him. She must have been hidden behind Demetri before which was why I didn't see her.

"Amalya has the ability to return created force fields. They can reflect a vampire's power back at them or simply act like a barrier to block physical attacks. Incredible is it not."

Alice gasped. "So that's why I didn't see you coming till you were at the door."

"Right in one my dear", said Aro, tipping his head towards her.

"And now we take our leave."

He turned to Edward still banging desperately on the wall.

"Don't worry. Your pet will be returned when were done... Maybe."

I gulped. I _really_ didn't like the sound of that.

AN/AN/AN/AN/AN/AN/AN/AN/AN/AN/AN/AN/AN/AN/AN/AN/AN/AN/AN/AN

Ducks thrown objects

I KNOW, I KNOW! I'M SORRY!!!!! DON'T HURT ME! cowers

I know it's short and it's really really late. I won't hold it against you if you want to flame (thought reviews with good comments would be appreciated ).

I have a few questions/comments I would like answered in any eventual reviews k?

1) Do you think I use all the characters enough or am I using the same ones too much and ignoring the others?

2) Do you think Aro, Carlisle and Edward were too Ooc (Out of character)?

3) Do you find any obvious (or subtle) flaws with my writing style? Sentences too long, words too complicated? If there is ANYTHING to change I will (next chapter cuz I'm too lazy to go over this one).

4) COME ON!!! Guess what Bella's power is! I gave you soooo many clues, OBVIOUS (for me) ONES! GUESS!!!!! You'll know next chapter and I'm giving virtual cookies to anyone who gets it right (or closest).

5) Do you have any questions, request or demands? Any at all. If you want send me a review (you can find it on my bio) it'll be a pleasure to answer!

6) Chapter 6 is going to be really hard to write as I have no inspiration for it and I'm squeezing myself to get it out on paper (or on computer preferably) so bear with me ok? And don't send too many flames if it's not as good as the precedent chapters.

7) XD! I love you all (especially those who review!)


	6. Unveiled

Hey guys. I know this is so late it's not even funny. I have my excuses.

1. Procrastination. I admit it. I always leave stuff to do later but I SWEAR I'm not giving up on MLB. I WILL update AT LEAST once per two months (and that's when I'm being lazy to the extreme) and hopefully (ya right) once a week.

2. I caught the Cold From Hell (Dun Dun Duuuuuun...) and was near my death-bed (slight exaggeration) all week-end and I've recently been able to sit up without having my head split open under the force of a jack-hammer (or at least feel as if it is).

3. This chapter had to be written from Edward's P.O.V but I don't understand him enough to be able to write his P.O.V so well and I probably won't be able to write him as well as I can write Bella till Midnight Sun comes out.

Since I don't understand the character, I don't "have" him in me so I had to actually write this chapter myself and quite frankly... I suck. I'm just not that interesting.

So there are the reasons why you've been waiting for this chapter for so long and why it's probably going to suck... A lot. :-(

ANYWAYS! On to the important stuff...

**1. **I keep forgetting to put on disclaimers and I can't be bothered to put one on for every chapter or hell, even every story so I'm just gonna post up one universal disclaimer on my pro and if you want to see one so badly go and search for it there (it might take a while).

**2. CONGRATS TO ABIGAREYES!! (virtual cookies and an Edward plushie for you! awwwwwwwwwwwwwww ** You're the first one who guessed (correctly what Bella's power is) so this chapter is dedicated to you.

I'd also like to mention that Bella-Swan Rocks also got it right, just not first. At least SOMEONE gets my clues.

HERECOMESTHEFIC-HERECOMESTHEFIC-HERECOMESTHEFIC-HERECOMES-THEFIC-HERECOMESTHEFIC-HERECOMESTHEFIC-HERECOMESTHEFIC

**BELLA'S POV**

After an abominable plane ride that seemed to drag on forever, we reached Voltera. I was ushered into a lack limousine which was conveniently (not for me) waiting for us.

The drive to the castle was completely silent but extremely oppressive. I felt as if the lack of noise had decided to make itself know by physically filling up the small space till it reached an intensity that was so thick it made me want to _scream_! It was chocking me, making already long the ride downright painful.

After having driven for a while, a long, long, loooong while, the car finally, _finally_ stopped. I was unceremoniously shoved outside of the small compartment by Demetri who came to stand by me. I, being myself, tripped at the unexpected force pushing me into motion. I fell to my knees but rose quickly, mortified.

Great job, I though to myself angrily. Just make yourself look even _more _pathetically _weak_ than you already are. There goes any chances you had of being even _remotely _intimidating.

Aro tilted up my chin. "How fascinating. Soon we will find out why are affected by such abnormalities my dear."

My blush disappeared so quickly it was as if it never existed. I had a feeling that I wouldn't enjoy my stay at his castle. Suddenly, the car ride who had seemed to drag on eternally just a while back seemed to have been much, _much_ too brief now.

Edward's POV

Close to an hour after Aro and his guards had left with Bella, Amalya's shield fell. Immediately, I rushed to the door, ignoring the various pieces of furniture lying in broken splinters from when I had thrown them against the wall-like force-field.

Almost as soon as I had moved, I found myself pinned to the wall.

"Let me go", I snarled, thrashing around madly.

How dare they! Couldn't they see that Bella was in danger? Didn't they was realize that the reason for my existence could die at any moment! That she might already dead!

I forced myself to stop thinking that way. The thought that Bella, _my_ Bella might be dead was simply too painful to bear.

**Edward, calm down! Stop resisting and try to think rationally**, Carlisle called to me in his thoughts.

"Calm down! You want me to CALM DOWN! How can I calm down? Bella's gone!"

**I know**, he soothed, still not saying a word aloud.

**I understand your pain but you can't just run off without a plan. The Volturi are probably in a plane speeding off to Italy right now? How do you plan to get there? Do you plan on **_**running**_** after them? **

"If I have to", I mumbled, quitting my thrashing. Carlisle was right. I couldn't just run off to Italy without a plan.

I knew I was fast. I was the fastest one in my family and I could easily outrun most vampires out there, but if I ran to Italy, Bella _would_ be dead by the time I got there.

If she isn't already, a small voice muttered darkly in my head. I quickly shook it off. Bella WAS NOT dead. She couldn't be…

"What do you propose", I asked Carlisle. Knowing him, he already had a plan ready.

He eased the pressure on my arms, gesturing to Emmett to let him know he could let me move.

I smiled at my brother slightly to let him know that there were no hard feelings and he smiled back.

**We're gonna get her back bro**, he thought encouragingly.

"I had Alice call the airport earlier on. We have a private jet waiting for us.", Carlisle told me.

"Let's go", I said, running to the garage.

I found Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Esme already piled into Rose's M3, ready to go. They must have gone past while Carlisle was talking some sense into me.

I climbed into my Volvo. Emmett had just enough time to finish closing the door before I was flooring the gas... Literally.

The car rolled out of the drive-way quickly, living skid-marks on the ground. My tires were being murdered but I didn't care. At the moment, the only thing that concerned me was finding a way to make my car go faster than 250 MPH so I could get to Bella faster.

Close to fifteen minutes later, we found ourselves at the airport. I had broken at least fifty traffic laws but I couldn't bring myself to mind. The fees would be paid easily.

I rushed to the nearest booth, forgetting to move at human-speed. My family followed at a slower pace.

"Where can I find the jet reserved under Cullen", I growled at the attendant. I wasn't in the mood to be polite.

"J-j-j-just a-a se-se-second", she stuttered and began rapidly typing away at her keyboard.

**Dear God I'm going to die... I'm fifteen, a virgin and I'm going to die, murdered by the most handsome man in existence maybe but I'm still going to DIE! All because I can't type fast enough. I'm going to DIE!**

I heard the girl hyperventilating in her thoughts and felt a moment of sympathy for her. I must truly look frightening at the moment. I tried to look more gentle but her terrified glance gave me a feeling that I didn't succeed.

"S-se-s-second c-c-c-corridor on the r-r-right", she said quickly, stuttering so much I had to listen to her thoughts (which were barely any clearer) to make out what she was saying.

"Thank you", I said and ran there, being careful to only go a bit faster than the speed of a human athlete. It seemed to take a century to reach the jet. Once there, I quickly gave the pilot directions to take flight as soon as the rest of my family was on board.

Two minutes and 35 seconds later, I was strapped to a chair (even though I knew I wouldn't die if the plane crashed), Alice and Emmett Esme at my sides and Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie sat across.

"Nothing left to do now but wait", said Alice grimly. I could see that the loss of her best friend/sister-in-law was hurting her.

"Do you see anything", I asked her on a whim.

Alice shook her head, her spiky dark hair waving with the motion.

"No. Amalya's blocking me", she said, pursing her lips. I said nothing, knowing how she despised being 'blind'.

We sat in silence for 3 hours, 27 minutes and 54 second, not that I was counting mind you, everyone making an effort to avoid any worried thoughts for my sake, before Jasper spoke out... Or rather yelled out.

"CUT IT OUT EDWARD!", he shouted, both verbally and in his thoughts. Suddently, I felt a huge wave of irritation surge within me.

"Cut what out", I snapped out acidly.

"That persistent _tapping_."

"What do mean?"

"You've been tapping your foot for the past 3 hours", Rosalie spoke up, sounding very annoyed. "I was getting ready to punch you when Jasper yelled."

"Oh...", I said awkwardly. "I hadn't noticed. Sorry."

I crossed my legs, making sure they weren't tapping, before going back to the worried daze I had been drifting in for the entire trip.

10 minutes passed.

"You're doing it _again_", Rosalie exclaimed. I quickly glanced at my still-crossed legs.

"No I'm not", I said.

"Not your foot. Now it's your hand who keeps happing that infernal beat! It's driving me insane!"

"Sorry", I apologized again, crossing my hands and resolving not to annoy my family anymore than necessary. It would be a long ride. I made a note to thank Jasper for his calming influence later.

** BELLA'S POVAT VOLTERABELLA'S POV**

I stumbled a bit as I was dragged across the castle grounds roughly by Demetri's tight hold on my forearm.

All the while, I was praying to any god, goddess and/or deity I knew to send me some help and maybe make all of my captors simultaneously trip and break their necks so I could have time to make my not-so-daring (considering the fact that it wasn't going to happen) escape from Voltera.

Through an innumerable number of twists and turns and winding staircases we went till I could certifiably say that even if I was lucky enough to have Aro, Jane, Demetri, Amalya and the other guards trip and conveniently break their necks all at the same time, I would probably die of hunger and dehydration (since I was a vampire who ate food…) before managing to find my way out of this maze-like building.

We walked deeper and deeper into the castle till there were no more windows on the walls and we continued to descend into the pitch-black darkness.

I shivered, the air was cold down here. There was no heating, no sunlight and the stone walls kept in a constant chill. It felt straight out of a horror movie.

Maybe the Volturi rented their castle to movie producers. I snorted at the inane thought then found myself imagining Aro, fully dressed in the typical Halloween vampire get-up, stalking around, wearing fake fangs and calling out in a Transylvanian accent : 'I vant to suck your blood'.

The thought made me giggle. I ignored the questioning look Aro sent me. He was probably wondering if I had gone insane. After all, here he was, guiding me down towards what I supposed were the castle dungeons to do God-knows-what to me and I was giggling.

The thought made my mood return to it's previous sombre state. I was scared. What did Aro mean when he said that he would find out? Did he have some other vampire waiting to extract the information from my brain? If that was the case, he would be disappointed since I truly had no idea what my power was.

Maybe I didn't even have one. Maybe I was just a freak vampire who was allergic to blood, had a heartbeat, could blush, smelled good to werewolves and was a total clutz.

Or maybe I was actually a human and the change had simply failed.

Maybe I had been partially affected by the venom so I could 'run' faster (not that it was difficult to do since before the moment I even thought of running I tripped and fell flat on my face) and I was stronger (also not hard to be since I was pathetically weak as a human…)

I was thrown out of my contemplations brusquely when we reached the end of our descent. I was rushed across a corridor. At the end, we reached a huge medieval-looking brass door which was promptly slammed open after which I was unceremoniously tossed into the room.

In stepped Aro followed by his six guards.

"I hope that you don't mind the accommodations dear Bella. We were a bit rushed. I must say, we didn't expect you to come visit", he said, gesturing at the decent-sized stone room, looking for all the world as if I was a friend who had unexpectedly dropped in to stay for a night instead of being someone who had been kidnapped for some unknown devious purpose.

"Here is how we will proceed", he told me.

"These gentlemen", he gestured at the stone-faced being behind him, "will attempt to aid you in discovering your power by… stimulating your natural reflexes."

I stared at him blankly. "What…"

All of a sudden, I found myself lying on the floor across the room, staring up into the blood-red eyes of six, large, intimidating vampires.

I gulped. I had a feeling I understood what Aro meant by 'stimulating my natural reflexes' and I didn't like it… At all.

**Edwards P.O.V--Edwards P.O.V--Edwards P.O.V--Edwards P.O.V--Edwards P.O.V--Edwards P.O.V--Edwards P.O.V--Edwards P.O.V--Edwards P.O.V--Edwards P.O.V**

We spent 30 170 seconds on the plane.

That's 502 minutes and 53 seconds or 8 hours, 22 minutes and 53 seconds depending on how you want to look at it.

8 hours, 22 minutes and 53 seconds that Aro could have been doing any number of innumerable things to Bella and I was still a two hour drive away from her.

(AN: I'm inventing these facts up. I'm too lazy to google search it)

At airport's exit, we found two taxis waiting for us. We quickly climbed in.

"Get to Voltera as fast as you can", I said, handing the driver 2 000. It was much more than the ride could ever cost.

I gave him a significant look.

"I need to get there quickly."

**Wonder what's the rush. Ah well. Who cares. I'm still getting more cash than it's worth.**

He quickly pocketed the money and we were off, shooting across the 65MPH MAX streets at 120MPH. It was still much too slow.

After the longest hour of my life (or was it the second longest) I found myself at the base of the magnanimous castle, my family by my side. We were prepared to risk everything to rescue our own. I would save Bella or die trying.

We walked down the dark hallway who led indoor, running at our full speed as soon as we were sure that no humans could spot us, and we were soon inside the castle.

We raced through the hallways. I remembered them perfectly. An amazing memory seemed to come with the whole vampire package. It was one of the few good things about my curse.

In little time, I found myself standing in front of a woman's desk. A human woman. I recognized her face and found myself searching for her name.

_Gianna_, the name popped into mind. I made quick work of my new-found knowledge and went to question her.

"Where is Bella", I growled.

She sneered haughtily but I could smell the intoxicating smell of fear rolling off of her.

"Aro requested not to be disrupted in his interrogations. He asked me to inform you that the girl will be returned when he's done. Your welcome to wait for him in the lobby", she pointed out with her chin.

I snarled, knowing that I looked like a wild beast. I raised Gianna by her collar, baring my teeth. _Where. Is. Bella_, I hissed in her face, forgetting to speak in Italian.

**Think... think think think! Where IS IT!**, she thought frantically, trying desperately to remember the directions to the place where Bella was being kept. I felt a vague feeling of sympathy for the poor girl I was currently terrifying.

S-s -second h-h-hallway. G-go d-down 8 f-f-f-floors. It's the l-l-largest d-door t-to t-t-the r-right, she stuttered, in a _very_ heavily accented English.

I felt surge of admiration for her. Even when staring down a half-mad vampire (since indeed I was), she was coherent enough to speak a language other than her mother tongue.

I quickly set her down on her feet.

"Grazie", I called out, rushing to the hallway she had spoken of. I had been taught to have good manners when I was human. It was a habit that was forcefully ingrained into my psyche, even as a member of the undead.

**Way to go Edward. Threaten the poor girl then leave with a thank you. That makes **_**perfect**_** sense**, Alice's sarcastic voice pooped into my mind. I didn't deign her with an answer.

Down to the lowest levels of Voltera we went till at last, we reached the door. All the time, I was chanting my new mantra in my mind.

Be alive Bella. Please please please Be alive.

I threw the door open with much more effort than it seemed to need (considering I was a super-strong inhuman being) and felt my knees buckle as I saw Bella laying motionless on the ground.

"You bastard", I roared, turning my furious onyx eyes to the eldest vampire's pouting face.

"Now now... No need to be so angry. Your pet is still alive, just a bit bruised."

I looked at Bella again, seeing what 'just a bit bruised' was. She was literally a bloody mess.

Red, sticky blood layered the floor along with the clear venom all vampires contained. Bella's body was covered in scratches, claw-marks and bites. She looked as if she had been attacked by a pack of rabid animals.

I made haste to her side, flipping her over to see her beautiful untouched face. I could feel her breathing shallowly. Sometimes her respiration stopped entirely.

I placed my fingers over her wrist and realized that I couldn't pick out her heartbeat, something which _should_ have been easy considering the fact that she's the only one who _should_ have had one in this entire room. I frowned, puzzled, but quickly shrugged it off. There were more important manners to take care of at the moment than Bella's sudden normalcy.

I glanced around the room to find that Aro's guards had already been incapacitated by my family. Some lay in separated body parts (still twitching) on the ground, others less wounded and pinned down by their opponent. I confronted their leader.

"Don't ever touch Bella, or any other member of my family again. If you come near us, I'll kill you", I said.

His gaze darkened but I heard no thoughts come from his direction. I didn't know if he thought I was bluffing, or simply an arrogant youngling but I tried to communicate the gravity of my statement to him by sheer will alone.

Close to the door, I saw Jasper shiver at the killing intent that was no doubt radiating from me. He was probably the only one who realized that when I said I would kill Aro if he attempted to harm my love once more it wasn't an empty threat.

Even if the Volturi were the most powerful out there, I knew that if Bella's life was to be in danger, not even the God Himself could stop me from saving her, or dying in my attempts.

I stalked out of the room, never turning back but comforted by the barely audible steps of my family by my side.

"Hold on Bella. You'll be fine. We're going home", I whispered to her softly, not expecting her to be aware of my presence.

"Ed...ward", she croaked out weakly.

"I'm here my love. You're safe", I replied soothingly.

"I know what my power is", she said, opening her eyes fully and pinning me with her topaz-brown stare.

**END**

A/N: Does anyone remember what I said Bella's eye color was? I'm not sure if I said it was brown or topaz so I put both :-p.

AN2 :

LOL! Just kidding! I would never dare leave it at such a terrible cliffy (especially since I said you'd know Bella's power this chappy and I owe it to you guys for not having published for so long.

**HERE-COMES-THE-ENDING-HERE-COMES-THE-ENDING-HERE-COMES-THE-ENDING-HERE-COMES-THE-ENDING-HERE-COMES-THE-ENDING-**

"What...", I asked, speechless. I slowed to a halt at the entrance to the tunnel we had arrived by.

"I figured it out while I was unconscious. You know how I was always odd when I was human. Hating the scent of blood, tripping all the time, blushing at everything and all that. It transferred over to this life."

"What do you mean dear?", asked Esme softly

"What I mean is that my power is to amplify the traits that made me so _human_ before I was turned. I used to blush a lot so now, I'm almost permanently red (which is NOT normal for a vampire). I used to be very accident-prone so now I'm setting new clumsiness records. I used to be hate to the scent of blood, now I'm allergic.

That's where my ability to smell pleasant to werewolves and to have a heartbeat come from. Alice thought that the reason Edward and Jane's powers didn't work on me was because my mind served as my sanctuary and no power who affected it could harm me and now when I'm hurt, physically or otherwise, I seem to transport my consciousness to a place in my mind who represents my real sanctuary."

"That answers many questions", said Carlisle thoughtfully. Nothing else was said for the rest of the trip home.

A/N:

Yes... I know. It sucked. Royally. What can you do. shrugs I'd still like some reviews though hinthint ;-)

On another note...

This chapter is 17 pages long! My longest yet beams!


	7. Notice: SUMMARY

Hey... I bet you guys hate me so much for not having updated you don't even want to hear from me do you... Well.... bad news guys. I'm doing the thing I swore I'd NEVER do. I'm discontinuing my fic. *sighs in melancholy. sob*

I absolutely HATE authors who post a chapter just to tell you that they aren't posting any more. That KILLS me. And yet... here I am, doing exactly that. I feel like such a hypocrite.

Now... If you don't totally feels like killing me yet.... here are my reasons.

It's DEFINITELY not because of lack of inspiration. If it was because of that, I'd put a hiatus and come back in a couple of months/years and, for once, it's not because I'm lazy either.

You see, I had this GREAT plot in mind (one day, I was talking to my friend Pearledtears and she mentioned something about Quil and Claire's relationship being freaky and I went BAM! I just got hit by a plot bunny in a 2x4.) Anyway... I got this super idea (Please not that this was **BEFORE** Breaking Dawn came out... like last (school) year.) but since I`m such a lazy bum I din`t write it down.... Here's how it went.

btw...

**SPOILER ALERT FOR BREAKING DAWN. DON'T READ BELOW IF YOU HAVN'T READ IT YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

ok... My plot.

chapter 7. Bella and Edward FINALLY go on their honeymoon and they realise that... dun dun dun... BELLA'S PREGNANT!

(sound familiar yet)

then... they rush back home and they realise (with the help of Carlisle) that the baby was already developpng BEFORE Bella got changed. Apparently, when she exchanged saliva with Edward when they kissed, there was some venom in it. Not enough to hurt or to actually change her but enough to mutate her cells in a foreign manner. Her body, not knowing what to do with the foreign substance did the only thing it could.... It supposed that the venom was actually a weird sort of sperm and waited till enough was accumulated before making her pregnant.

When she was changed... The majority of the dose of venom didn't go into changing her body (hence the TRUE reason behind her heartbeat, blush ect...) though a part of it WAS used to strengthen her bones for the upcoming pregnancy. In fact... most of it when into flash-forwarding the baby's development so instead of the nine months she should have had, she was only pregnant for a short while.

The baby is born. A beautiful baby girl that **I** called Rosemary Esme Cullen (Rosemary as in **ROSEalie** and Alice's second name). Her power was to go into the mind of any animal and remember their thought patterns which she would later use to change her body to take the shape of the animal of her choice. (Note that Rosemaries are flowers who signify REMEMBRANCE. It's actually a mix of Edward and Bella. Edward's mind reading and Bella's adaptability (humans are the most adaptable species on earth you know ;-) plus Rosemarie's ability to let her remember it all.)

Here's where it **FINALLY **gets a bit different from Stephenie Meyers's book.

A vampire who heard of Bella giving birth and who had wanted a child since FOREVER kidnaps both her and her baby. (His power is to know when people tell the truth) When Bella explains WHY she couldn't give him a kid even if she wanted to, he decides to kill her and keep her baby but thankfully, Edward rushes in and saves the scene while demonstrating a huge amount of overprotective daddy/spouse-iness.

Big fluffy reunion scene.

Obviously, the Volturi butt in and tell Carlisle that they don't approve of the child and want to kill it for being a hybrid and possible threat unless he hands her over for study/evil mad scientist like experiments and it seems like it's going to come to a fight till, with a lot of influencing from Jasper's side, Carlisle manages to negotiate his way out of the situation by promising to allow the Volturi to visit every now and then to make sure the child is under control and to not add any more to their coven (cuz the Volturi's scared their becoming too powerful.)

Then, for a SUPER-long chapter (at least it should have been :-( ), it's nothing but moments of Rosemary's childhood.

FINALLY, like fifty years later, Rosemary's a teenager and the Cullens decide to move back to Forks with her (I know that normally they would wait for AT LEAST a century but it didn't fit with what I wanted to do). Anyways... we see her going to high school with her parents (which she now calls Bella and Edward as to not arouse suspicion (note that in my fic she grows at a normal rate minus the womb thing)).

One morning, she goes down to the kitchen and Bella hands her some cash for a restaurant (cuz she eats human food too) and tells her to have a good time on her date and gives her a sly wink. She says she's gotta hurry out while Edward's still out so he won't flip out. But at the very moment her date walks through the door and gives her a kiss (Bella knew who it was for quite a while and approved), Edward happens to come in from the back-door (having come back from his hunting trip earlier than expected) and sees... **JACOB BLACK!**... His daughter's new boyfriend (since he imprinted on her).... He stops and stares horrified before lunging at the werewolf, roaring ''Don't you DARE lay your filthy paws on my daughter you _MUTT_!''...

**THE END!**

Now you see why I can't post this... It's too close to what Stephenie Meyer wrote and even though I SWEAR it's a complete coincidence our stories are so alike, I still can't publish this and claim to own the plot without being accused of theft (which I MOST DEFINETELY **DO NOT** have the means to pay....) Hence why this fic is discontinued.

You may be wondering WHY I don't just delete the fic instead of leaving it there on my profile like a bad surprise so that the poor people who start reading my fic end up finding out it's never gonna be finished... Truthfully.... It's because I'm proud of it. It was my first fic EVER and when I went back to read it, I realised that besides a few mistakes... It was really good. I want to keep it on my profile as a reminder and a trophy of sorts even though it will never be finished... If it really bothers you though, feel free to say it in a review and I'll take it off.

Seriously though.... as FRIKIN AWESOME the 4th book was, I can't help but feel slightly bitter that the ONE fic I PROMISED myself I'd finish even if it KILLED me will never be completed... *sighs* I'll get over it... eventually. *goes to a corner to cry and wallow in her misery while ingesting phenomenal quantities of hot chocolate and French Vanilla ice cream (my fav comfort foods)


End file.
